Lo Que Escribe El Destino
by MilyShadowX
Summary: Se trata de una chica de 20 años y es elegida por la Union Nacional de Arbitros de Futbol de Japon para cumplir su sueño que es llegar a ser algun dia Arbitro Internacional. Karen x Genzo.
1. Chapter 1

Prorrogo

Tokio, Japón

En la emocionante final del Torneo Interescolar de Secundarias, en el cual disputaban el colegio Nankatsu, quien igualó contra el colegio Toho, coronándose campeones ambos equipos. Los aplausos y ovaciones no fueron solo ellos quienes se las llevaron, sino que nada mas ni nada menos que el arbitro del encuentro .

Karen Kiperman era una chica de veinte años que desde pequeña le gustó el fútbol, mas que nada desde el campo de impartir justicia. Se inició en un grupo de árbitros independientes que dirigían partidos amateurs. Luego pasó por una Asociación Local de la ciudad y gracias a su gran afición, labor y empeño, hoy es parte de la Asociación Regional De Árbitros De Fútbol de Japón que, junto a dos compañeros mas están en el punto de partir a la anhelada Unión Nacional de Árbitros de Japón en donde pertenecen los mejores jueces de ese país. Gracias al apoyo de sus padres, reconocidos y grandes empresarios, ella viaja a la ciudad de Shizuoka, mudándose a un departamento rentado y de esa forma poder iniciar su nueva etapa como Árbitro de Fútbol Nacional.

En esta ciudad, conocerá de casualidad al increíble y famosísimo portero de la Selección Nipona, de quien se enamorará al vivir un largo romance pero ambos corazones se romperán al descubrir una infidelidad que terminará separándolos, asi como lo escribe el destino.

Notas

Los personajes de la serie Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Youichi Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestrados para crear este fic relacionándolos con personajes creados por mi . Este es el segundo que estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo que Guerras Glaciares de B'T X. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias. De esta forma me despido. Gracias Totales.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I

_Shizuoka, Japón._

Era una mañana fría, el sol ya estaba fuera y las hojas que caían de los árboles bailaban al compás del viento. En una de esas calles, una joven de largos cabellos castaños oscuros recogidos en una cola alta, de piel blanca, que hacían resaltar sus extraños negro azulados ojos. Estaba vestida por un conjunto deportivo gris oscuro con detalles de lineas de colores negra y blanca en las mangas de la campera y el pantalón. Ella caminaba rumbo a su departamento luego de su ejercicio matinal de rutina. Al cruzar por el estadio de la ciudad, noto mucho movimiento de gente que ingresaba al lugar y decidió hacer lo mismo. Una vez que logro ubicarse entre los espectadores, miro hacia el campo y vio que el equipo primario de Nankatsu estaba haciendo el calentamiento previo, al igual que el colegio Shutetsu de su misma categoría.

Luego de varios minutos, eternos para Karen, comenzó a darse cuenta de la ausencia de los árbitros y decidió acercarse a un chico aproximadamente de su edad que se encontraba a metros de ellas.

-hola... Discúlpame_- _le dijo Karen al muchacho de brillantes ojos negros. _-_falta mucho para que comience el encuentro?

_-_hola_- _saludó el joven -debió de haber empezado hace veinte minutos pero los árbitros no salen aun. No sabemos que es lo que ocurre.-

_-_es un encuentro importante el que esta por jugarse?-volvió ella a preguntar.

_-_no, solo es un partido amistoso entre los dos colegios primarios de Shizuoka. Siempre han sido rivales por el hecho de llevar la misma cantidad de torneos ganados_- _explicó el joven con entusiasmo

_-_ohh... Entiendo_- _respondió Karen encogiéndose de hombros.

_-_pareciera que tu no eres de por aquí para no saber eso_.- _le dijo el chico con cierta picardía.

_-_no, no soy de aqui_- _afirmó ella.-me mudé hace varios dias a la ciudad. Justo hoy pasé por aquí y me sorprendió ver tanta gente en el estadio_.- _respondió con asombro al notar que el chico la descubriera.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y luego de un breve silencio entre los jóvenes, el partido aún no comenzaba y llamaba cada vez mas la atención de muchos.

_-_que estará sucediendo? Los árbitros aun no salen_- _comentó el joven quien miraba a todos lados.

_-_tienes razón_- _acotó Karen sin mas, observando las escaleras hacia los vestuarios.

_-_oye, pues... De donde e...-el chico volteó hacia la jovencita, pero ya no estaba. Miró Hacia todos lados de nuevo tratando de buscarla pero su intento fue fallido -se fue_.- _suspiró finalmente.

Cinco minutos después, los jueces salieron al campo y para la atención de todos, quien seria el arbitro principal era nada más ni nada menos que Karen, que se ofreció para ayudar a sus colegas.

_-_ esa chica es con quien hablé anteriormente!_ -_gritó sorprendido el joven - no puedo creer que haya decidido cumplir tal tarea._ - _musitó sin salir de su asombro.

Nankatsu inicia el partido llevando el balón hacia el área contraria. El numero nueve eluda a los defensas dando un pase a su compañero, el numero diez. Éste lo recibe, tira directamente hacia la portería y el arquero de Shutetsu la atrapa con sus manos para luego pasarla directamente a uno de sus defensas. El Shutetsu va hacia el contraataque, el numero ocho corre directamente al campo contrario se interpone para quitarle el balón. En sus fallidos intentos golpea con un puntapié en la espinilla al volante contrario provocando que cayera.

En ese preciso momento Karen silba, amonesta al jugador de Nankatsu y cobra la falta a favor del colegio privado con un tiro libre directo.

El partido siguió jugándose con tranquilidad con el marcador empatado en cero. Mientras tanto, el joven de campera roja no dejaba de mirar con asombro cada jugada y cada acción de la arbitro. De repente, dos chicos de la misma de la misma edad que él, uno vestido de un conjunto deportivo negro, blanco y rojo, de ojos negros intensos y una gorra roja en su cabeza. El otro chico estaba vestido con una campera azul de algodón, pantalones oscuros de jeans, cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos marrones. Ellos llegaron al estadio y se ubicaron cerca del otro chico.

- Tsubasa, amigo! - Gritó alegremente el chico de cabellos castaños. - Cómo has estado?

- Taro, Genzo! - Saludó Tsubasa Ozhora con alegría. - Qué gusto me da verlos de nuevo.

- Sabia que te encontraríamos aquí, Tsubasa - Acotó Genzo, el joven de gorra roja.

- Si. Es que me trae muchos recuerdos este tipo de partidos. - Respondió Tsubasa con picardía.

- No solamente a ti te hacen sentir melancólico. Yo recuerdo perfectamente el primer partido que jugué aquí. - Musitó Taro mientras que sus ojos marrones reflejaba la melancolía que sentía.

- Pero... No puede ser! - Interrumpió Genzo con asombro mientras que sus amigos lo miraron desconcertados. - Esta es la primera vez que veo a una chica arbitrando!- Exclamó mientras miró a Karen que finalizaba el primer tiempo del encuentro.

- Parece ser buena, ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta el momento. - Opinó Tsubasa.

- Es que acaso no la conocen? - Preguntó Taro con seriedad.

- No, nunca la he visto antes. - Respondió Wakabayashi, siguiendo a los árbitros con la mirada hasta que salieron del campo.

-Acaso tú la conoces, Taro? - Interrogó Tsubasa con curiosidad.

- Ella... Ella es Karen Kiperman. Árbitro de la Asociación Regional de Tokio. Ha estado en varios partidos importantes de los torneos Interescolares. Inclusive, ella dirigió la final del último torneo. - Explicó.

- Entonces debe ser buen arbitro para resultar ser mujer. - Opinó Genzo con sarcasmo.

- Es la única mujer arbitro a nivel regional que tiene Japón. - contradijo Misaki lanzándole una mirada desafiante al portero. - Aunque... No entiendo que es lo que hace aquí en Shizuoka. - musitó mientras bajaba la mirada al verla que se dirigía hacia la mitad del campo.

- Ahora lo comprendo. Ella se acercó a preguntarle quienes eran los que jugarían este partido. Además, tambien me habló de que no era de aquí y que hace varios dias se mudó a la ciudad. - Contó Tsubasa.

- Así que... Karen - Susurró Genzo cuando se iniciaba el segundo tiempo.

Shutetsu puso en movimiento el balón atacando directamente hacia la zona contraria. El jugador cinco da un pase al diez mientras que el tres de Nankatsu interfiere en la jugada robándose el balón. Éste corre hacia el área contraria pasándosela a su compañero con la casaca siete, la domina dando un pase largo al once de su mismo equipo quien se encontraba solo. Cuando la recibe, Karen detiene el juego ya que el segundo arbitro asistente tenia su banderín en alto marcando posición fuera de juego de éste último que tocó el balón.

El juego es reanudado con un tiro libre indirecto a favor de Shutetsu con un pase largo hacia adelante siendo el nueve que se apodera del esférico, corriendo hacia adelante. El portero de Nankatsu se adelanta deslizándose con los pies hacia adelante queriendo quitarle el balón a su adversario, pero para su mala suerte, lo golpea en la espinilla dentro del área penal. En ese momento, la jueza del partido pita el partido cobrando falta y corre hacia donde el delantero yacía en el césped quejoso de dolor. Ella amonesta al arquero de Nankatsu, autoriza a que el jugador lesionado se retire del campo para que sea atendido y mira su reloj verificando que faltaban cinco minutos para que termine el juego.

El diez de Shutetsu se ubica para ejecutar del tiro desde el punto penal, mientras que Karen da la orden con su silbato. El balón es pateado con gran potencia pero se desvía muy por encima del arco saliendo del campo, terminando la jugada en saque de meta.

El juego es reanudado nuevamente con un gran tiro lanzado por el arquero llegando hasta la mitad del campo recibiéndola el once quien juega individualmente con cierta ligereza eludiendo a todos los defensas que se interponían en su camino. Al encontrarse frente a frente con el portero, el delantero tira convirtiendo el gol en el ultimo minuto.

La jueza da el silbatazo final cuando el balón es puesto en movimiento de mitad de cancha por el Shutetsu. Los jugadores e hinchas de Nankatsu comenzaron a aplaudir festejando con alegría el triunfo del amistoso.

Mientras tanto, los árbitros ya se encontraban en el vestuario. Karen estaba en la puerta del mismo despidiéndose de ambos chicos, feliz por haber dejado que ella los ayudara.

En las afueras del estadio, estaban los tres chicos hablando de lo que fue ese emocionante partido.

- Que increíble! Nunca vi a ninguna chica con la capacidad de arbitrar un partido tan emocionante. - Dijo Tsubasa, emocionado.

- Les dije que dejara mucho que decir por ser la única mujer arbitro.- respondió Taro, sonriente.

- Creo que la subestimé demasiado al principio. - acotó Genzo, desviando su mirada cuando la vio pasar cerca de ellos.

Los otros dos jugadores, tambien la miraron con gran admiración hasta que se perdió a lo lejos de aquella calle. Dejando muchas cosas positivas de que hablar por aquel gran amistoso arbitrado nada mas ni nada menos que por una arbitro mujer.


End file.
